


Romeo and Juilet

by Fandoms101



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fever era ish I think (maybe a bit earlier), First Kiss, M/M, two wittle boys kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:11:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms101/pseuds/Fandoms101
Summary: This is based off Ryan and Brendon watching Romeo and Juliet together.





	Romeo and Juilet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello.   
> Sorry if this is shitty. I just couldn't get the image out of my head so I needed to write it!  
> Enjoy!

"What movie should we watch?" Ryan's voice came muffled from where his head was in a cabine beneath the television.  
"Whatever. I don't mind." Brendon said as through a mouthful of a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ryan kept rummaging through the DVDs till he stopped and picked one up.  
"Romeo and Juliet?" He asked. Brendon swallowed the part of his sandwich in his mouth then smirked.  
"Romantic, Ross. Are you trying to seduce me?" Ryan scowled and through a random cd he found on the floor to Brendon. He dodged it and laughed.  
"Screw you." Ryan said, but a smile was on his face so it wasn't at all harsh. He opened the box and popped the dvd into the player and went to sit on the couch beside Brendon. He grabbed the remote and pressed play. Brendon snuggled into Ryan's side and put his head on his shoulder as the movie started. Ryan smiled to himself.  
"Want some of my sandwich?" He whispered as he tore the peanut butter and jelly sandwich in half. Ryan nodded and Brendon handed him the piece.  
"Thanks." Ryan whispered back. Brendon hummed in reply and returned his head to where it previously was on Ryan's shoulder. Ryan took a bite of the sandwich and chewed slowly. He noticed that him and Brendon were chewing at the same pace. He wondered why his heart swelled because of something so stupid. He just continued to focus on the movie and not on Brendon. Brendon's breath on his neck, Brendon's fingertips that are oh so slightly touching Ryan's thigh. He breathed deeply and shook his head just and inch. Brendon didn't notice. Movie. Focus on the movie. They were at the part where the two were kissing right after they met at the ball. Ryan thought that it was stupid.   
"It's stupid." He said out loud.  
"What is?" Brendon asked.   
"They're playing tonsil hockey, and claiming that they're in love with each other but know nothing about each other. Nothing. Not even each other's name." Brendon laughed slightly.  
"I think it's sweet." He said. "Love at first sight type of thing. I like that. I like the idea that you can just fall in love with someone just by seeing them for the first time." Ryan shrugged.   
"Maybe your just a hopeless romantic."  
"Maybe your just dark and brooding." Brendon grinned. Ryan's gaped and playfully shoved his arm.  
"Fuck you." He chuckled. Brendon lifted his head off Ryan's shoulder and looked at him. He had a little piece of jelly near the corner of his mouth. They looked at each other. Without thinking, Brendon lifted his hand and put it on Ryan's cheek.  
"You...um. Have a bit. Of um." He swiped his finger across it. Suddenly Brendon forgot what he was doing. They were so close. So close, Ryan's breath tickled Brendon's lips. Ryan leaned in and hesitatly put his lips on Brendon's. Neither of them moved at first. It wasn't even really a kiss. Just two lips on each other, unmoving. Then, slowly Brendon began to move his lips. So did Ryan. Now they were kissing. Brendon's hand stayed on Ryan's cheek and Ryan's came down to clutch on Brendon's hip. They kissed for what seemed like an eternity before they broke away because oxygen became something that neither of them were getting but apparently needed. They're foreheads leaned together. Bothe of them were breathing hard.  
"So." Ryan breathed. Brendon smiled.   
"Yeah." He rubbed his thumb across Ryan's cheek bone and rubbed they're noses together. "Yeah." Ryan smiled and let out a breathless laugh.   
"You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Brendon said quietly. Ryan full blown grinned.  
"Me too." They both just sat there smiling like idiots and each other. Ryan pecked Brendon's lips once more before pulling away and leaning into the couch pulling Brendon with him. He leaned his head into his chest and Ryan played the the little hairs on the nape of his neck. Both were silent when Brendon suddenly spoke.  
"We should watch Romeo and Juliet more often."


End file.
